Day 8: 9:00pm-10:00pm
| code = 8AFF06 || author = Manny Coto & Brannon Braga | director = Brad Turner}} Kevin Wade coerces Dana Walsh into getting him into an NYPD evidence lock-up worth more than a hundred thousand dollars. President Omar Hassan's harsh measures against dissenters continue to raise eyebrows at the United Nations. After a brush with death, "Renee Zadan" gets the sting operation back on track, but not without a horrifying concession to Vladimir Laitanan. Episode guide An extended version of this episode was released on DVD and Blu-ray. The added scene is indicated in italics. * confronts Omar Hassan on the crackdown against dissenters underway in Kamistan, saying that it will delegitimize the peace accords. *Rob Weiss reports to the President that Farhad Hassan is attempting to acquire weapons-grade uranium. * promises Farhad will receive the fuel rods as soon as he is paid. Meanwhile, Josef Bazhaev brings his irradiated brother Oleg to Dr. Joel Levine for treatment, against his father's wishes. *Kevin Wade attacks in her apartment, demanding that she use her access at CTU to provide him a payout of six figures. * prepares to go undercover with Vladimir Laitanan to track down the stolen fuel rods. Chloe O'Brian tells Jack that Laitanan apparently tried to rape Renee when she was undercover six years ago. *When Renee and Laitanan meet, he becomes suspicious and orders her tied up and taken to a pier on the East River. * asks for permission to take Renee out of the operation, since Laitanan failed to take the bait. However, Renee manages to convince Laitanan that she has nothing else to live for, and the cover holds. Jack pulls up near the pier, and from a covert position calls Brian Hastings at CTU. Meanwhile, as Ziya Dakhilov's body is dumped in the river, Laitanan apologizes to Renee for the incident, saying he needed to be sure of her conviction. Jack reports the situation to Hastings and Chloe and urges that Renee be taken out of play, that she genuinely doesn't want to live and may endanger the mission. He suggests that they arrest Laitanan and interrogate him, or offer him immunity like "you people" usually do, but Hastings turns him down, saying Renee is still the best option to track down the uranium. Jack says he will go undercover in her place as the buyer, and Hastings agrees, telling him to meet Cole Ortiz and his team before going in. Renee and Laitanan get back in the car and leave, with Jack following discreetly. Hastings tells Dana Walsh to forward status reports to NEST at Fort Hamilton so they can be ready to move as soon as the rods are recovered. Once he is gone, she retrieves a file and calls Kevin Wade, who is watching the news at her apartment with his friend Nick Coughlin. She tells him she found an NYPD lockup with $120,000 in drug money from a recent vice bust, which he should be able to break in and access with her help. Dana agrees to meet him outside CTU in thirty minutes, and hangs up just as Arlo Glass comes over to her station. Arlo asks her to free up additional memory for his drones, as their response time has been lagging with all the activity in the last few hours. Remembering her personal "situation" an hour before, he reminds her that she'll always have his shoulder to cry on, then leaves, while Chloe stares after him distastefully. At Laitanan's warehouse, Lugo brings Renee inside, then is relieved while Laitanan takes Renee to his office to talk. As Jack listens, Renee gives him details on the deal: a German arms dealer named Ernst Meier is looking to buy weapons-grade uranium that's about to come on the open market; Laitanan's cooperation will net him at least thirty million dollars, enough money that neither of them "ever has to work for anybody again." Though initially reluctant, Vlad agrees to make some calls to learn more about the rods, but only on the condition of a good faith $5 million payout up front. Renee agrees, and Vlad leaves to give her privacy to call her partner, after mentioning how good it is to see her again. Alone, with a look of disgust, Renee enters the bathroom and tells Jack the situation: he is to meet Laitanan's men at the parking garage on 12th and Market Street in half an hour. Renee admits that it's hard to be in the same room with Laitanan, but she can handle it. Dr. Joel Levine injects morphine to ease Oleg's symptoms, then asks Josef how his brother was exposed to uranium to help him treat him. Josef replies that he doesn't need to know, and should focus on saving Oleg's life. Sergei calls Josef and asks why they aren't at the country house yet; he called Ulana to make sure. Josef lies that they hit traffic, but Oleg is still alive and sleeping. Josef hangs up and assures his brother that by the time their father finds out that he lied, he will be healed and none of it will matter. Just then, there is a knock on the door and Josef orders Levine to answer it at gunpoint, reminding him that his family is in danger. A nurse gives Levine Oleg's blood work, and Levine manages to convince her that nothing is wrong. He tells Josef that the severity of Oleg's exposure requires a bone marrow transplant; the best he can do otherwise is administer drugs, but not with any guarantee that they will work. At the rendezvous point, Cole Ortiz tells Jack that the accounts are in place to wire Laitanan's five million when Jack meets with the Russians. Cole offers to send his own men to extract Renee in a drive-by without breaking cover, but Jack warns that Laitanan's people own the neighborhood and will see this coming. Cole reminds him that he ran a similar operation in Fallujah, but Jack insists that he's in command. Renee gets on comm to tell Jack that Laitanan is coming back. Vladimir pours a glass of whiskey for himself and, remembering Renee's claims that she wanted to die, asks what happened to her. When she deflects, he admits that he feels sorry for what he did six years ago; he had too much to drink and wasn't thinking clearly. Laitanan notices that she's still nervous and offers to help her calm down, but she insists that that's not why she came. Finally, he agrees to let her clean up, then finishes his drink and leaves, while Jack tells Cole that they need to move out immediately. Laitanan tells Lugo to go to meet with Renee's buyer, then orders him to kill Meier once the five million has been transferred. Renee, whether she wants to or not, will be working with them from now on. At the United Nations, Rob Weiss plays a video of an insurgent in Kamistan being beaten by the police, which was recorded by a BBC reporter. Weiss says that it has already been seen on Downing Street; rumors are already flying that the British are considering pulling out of the talks, and the Germans and Egyptians are also expressing doubts about the accord. Taylor considers sharing the intel about Farhad Hassan's nuclear ambitions, but Weiss says doing so might create a panic. She tells Kanin to assemble representatives from every signatory country so she can appeal to them directly. Tarin Faroush brings President Omar Hassan documents on the detainees: sixty-five members of the opposition have been arrested in the initial sweep of the capital. Hassan notices that one of the detainees is a cousin of Jamot, a member of the IRK delegation. Faroush agrees to check his phone records and recent activity to see if they were working together, but balks when Hassan orders him to arrest Jamot as well and interrogate him at the consulate. The President becomes angry when Faroush raises an objection, saying that both of them were almost killed by Farhad today, and they need to do whatever it takes to track down those responsible. Quietly, Dana excuses herself from her station and goes to meet Kevin outside, but Arlo stops her, asking about the memory she agreed to free up. Angrily, she says she will get to it after she comes back from the bathroom. Arlo asks Chloe if she knows why Dana keeps leaving, to which Chloe responds that she's probably creeped out by Arlo "drooling" after her all day. He suggests that Chloe is jealous of her, to which she sarcastically replies that she does want him to stare at her ass as she walks away. Dana comes out onto the helipad, where Kevin and Nick are waiting in the van. She gives him the schematics and a fabricated keycard for the warehouse, as well as a comm unit so she can talk him through it. She reminds him that once she helps him, she never sees him again. Inside CTU, Arlo watches the two of them talking, and then Kevin's van driving away. Renee emerges from the shower to find Laitanan waiting for her. She asks for a minute to dress, as she is naked except for her towel, but he tells her that he doesn't want to wait that long, as he'll just have to undress her again. She again refuses and tells him to leave, leading him to furiously throws and shatter his glass near her head. He then orders her to come to him, or else the deal is off. Finally, she relents, and goes to Laitanan. He kisses down her neck and tells her to dry off and come out when she's ready. Still en route, Jack reminds her that there's a team standing by to get her out, but she realizes that there's no other way to get to the uranium. She tells him to meet Vlad's men, then goes dark, flushing her earpiece down the sink. Renee turns around, removes her towel and heads out to have sex with Vlad. Louis Dalton, a British delegate, shares with Jamot his concerns, and those of many other signatories, about the security measures that President Hassan has initiated in Kamistan. Jamot assures him that the measures have due cause, when Faroush interrupts the conversation. Jamot is stunned to realize that he is being arrested and taken to the embassy for questioning. Dalton asks Faroush about the situation, but he assures the delegate that nothing is wrong. Faroush calls Kayla Hassan, saying that he wants to speak to her about her father. He says he has to go to the embassy, but will meet with her in private when he returns. Dr. Levine walks Josef through treating Oleg with vindesine and cisplatin for the next several days. There is another knock on the door, which Levine says is the nurse with the rest of the medicine. At gunpoint, Levine opens the door, only to be shot by Andre on the other side. Another of Sergei's men, Dimitri, appears and orders Josef to drop his weapon. After learning that nobody other than Levine knew about Oleg's sickness, Dimitri and Andre take Josef and Oleg out of the clinic, passing the bodies of the nurse and a security guard. Dimitri calls Sergei Bazhaev to report that his sons have been found. Jack Bauer, as the arms dealer Ernst Meier, pulls up at the meeting site. Lugo questions him on his background; Jack says he is from Bremen, but grew up traveling with his father and went to university in America, explaining his American accent. In German, Lugo insults the language as dirty, while Jack counters that Russians are a dirty people. Getting to business, Jack tells Lugo to get Laitanan on the phone, or else he will leave. After having sex Renee lies naked in Laitanan's bed with an empty look on her face, while Laitanan speaks to Jack on his phone. Vlad turns down his questions about Renee, and says that he won't make any calls about the source of the rods until he has the five million they agreed on. Jack pulls out a laptop to transfer the money. Getting dressed in a tank top, Renee emerges from the bathroom, where Laitanan reveals his plan to kill her partner after he transfers the money. Furiously, Renee protests, saying that she won't let the deal die just because he is too scared to branch out of selling small arms. Appealing to his ego, she insists that he can be much more powerful than he is now, and that they can be together once the deal goes through. However, Vlad turns her down, saying that this is for the best. Renee tries to call her partner, but Laitanan grabs it and chokes her against the bed, telling her to never go against him again. Jack finishes transferring the agreed upon funds, whereupon Lugo, a henchman and two other men prepare to kill him. However, from an adjacent rooftop, Cole Ortiz takes out the three subordinates, while Jack throws Lugo against the car and holds him at gunpoint. He yells at him to call Laitanan, who obeys in fear and dials Vlad's number. Jack tells Vlad that he's taken out three of his men, and demands to talk to Renee to know that she's alive. After he hears from her, Vlad agrees to reconsider the deal, and Meier promises that if he pulls anything like this again, they'll go to war. Vlad orders Lugo to bring Meier to the warehouse. Split screen: At gunpoint, Lugo gets into the driver's seat of Jack's car, while Jack enters the back seat. Kevin Wade drives to the lock-up, while Nick Coughlin readies a shotgun. Arlo and Dana work at their stations. Josef sits by Oleg in his bed in the pantry. Sergei enters to talk to his sons, furious that Josef betrayed his trust and put their whole family at risk. He brutally attacks Josef, saying that as his first-born he should give him the respect he deserves. Sergei pulls out a gun and points it at him, but then turns to shoot Oleg twice in the chest. He pulls Josef up, hugs him, and tells him to call Father Gregor to pray for his brother. Before leaving, he reminds Josef to never disobey him again. Looking at a surveillance photo of Dana and Kevin in the parking lot, Arlo Glass calls one of the door guards and asks for the records on any visitors in the past few hours. As Chloe comes over, he quickly tries to hide the photo and hangs up, but Chloe overhears him and angrily says that he's supposed to be monitoring traffic around the parking garage where Jack met with the Russians. Arlo apologizes, but says that Dana has met twice with Wade in the last few hours and asks if she knows anything about him. Chloe says she doesn't, and tells Arlo that if he's looking for a girlfriend, women appreciate romantic gestures rather than being stalked. As she walks away, Arlo enters Wade's name into the National Criminal Database, but decides against running the search. Chloe rejoins Dana, muttering under her breath that Arlo is "so weird." '' Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Anil Kapoor as President Omar Hassan * Annie Wersching as Renee Walker * Mykelti Williamson as Brian Hastings * Katee Sackhoff as Dana Walsh * Chris Diamantopoulos as Rob Weiss * John Boyd as Arlo Glass * with Freddie Prinze Jr. as Cole Ortiz * and Cherry Jones as President Allison Taylor Guest starring * Jurgen Prochnow as Sergei Bazhaev * Nazneen Contractor as Kayla Hassan * Clayne Crawford as Kevin Wade * David Anders as Josef Bazhaev * T.J. Ramini as Tarin Faroush * Tony Curran as Lugo * Gene Farber as Oleg Bazhaev * Michael Filipowich as Nick Coughlin * Eli Goodman as Dr. Joel Levine * Harry Van Gorkum as Louis Dalton * Navid Negahban as Jamot * Jordan Marder as Dimitri * with Callum Keith Rennie as Vladimir Laitanan * and Bob Gunton as Secretary of State Ethan Kanin Co-starring * Ariel Mirabal-Ramos as Security Guard * Presciliana Esparolini as P. Collins (as "Nurse") Uncredited * Phil Culotta as Laitanan's henchman * Mathew Lorenceau as Andre * Carl Paoli as Lugo's henchman * Dan Regan as Laitanan's doorman Production staff Memorable quotes * Arlo Glass: You know, if something's bothering you you've always got my shoulder to cry on. Or any other body part... * Arlo Glass: If you weren't so jealous, you'd see I was asking you a serious question. * Chloe O'Brian: (sarcastially) Oh yeah, I'm jealous! Please, won't you stare at my ass as I walk away? (Walks away, as Arlo rolls his eyes, then stares at her ass.) * Jack Bauer: You try something like this again and we're going to war, and that's the last thing you want! Background information and notes * This is the first episode where Jack is seen speaking and understanding the German language. This is also the third time Jack is seen speaking a foreign language, after Spanish in "Day 1: 3:00am-4:00am" and Russian in "Day 6: 5:00pm-6:00pm." * The online game Operation Hero revealed an alternate ending to this episode, in which the split screen panel of Arlo at his station continues into a scene where he identifies Kevin Wade from the surveillance footage and asks Chloe why Dana Walsh would have met with him. In actuality, this occurs under different circumstances in "11:00pm-12:00am," and the deleted scene is never used. * This is the first and only episode in which Jack is seen smoking. *'Continuity Error': In the beginning of the episode Jack is driving a Chevrolet Malibu, yet when he arrives at the meeting he's driving an Audi. But this could possibly be because the Chevrolet is a government vehicle and the Audi would help maintain cover. See also * 9:00pm-10:00pm (disambiguation) Day 806 806